Until Sunrise
by KH Blaze
Summary: *COMPLETED* Story One in the saga of Bridgette.
1. Chapter One

Welcome to the world of Bridgette. This is the first of many stories featuring a character I wish could have been a large part of the BtVS world. I've based many of Bridge's abilities on those of Sita from Christopher Pike's "The Last Vampire" (as you may have noticed). I realized quickly once I created Bridgette that I was describing a creature very much like the character I adore. Anyone who has read this series by Pike understands where the similarities and differences are. To anyone who hasn't read it, it's recommended to anyone who loves vampire novels!  
  
This takes place at the beginning of the first season of Angel, which is the fourth season of Buffy, and is between the second and third episodes of each show.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moon was high in the sky, casting eerie shadows on the streets of LA. When one has spent enough time here, the usual sounds of the night fade into the background, leaving a false, yet peaceful silence…  
  
The demon was tossed into a group of garbage cans with a satisfying crash. In an instant, he was back up and ready to fight.  
  
"What is it with slime demons and strip clubs?" Angel snarled, his yellow vampire eyes flashing in the moonlight, "Do you guys actually think you could get girls to give you a thrill with that face?"  
  
The demon took a swing, which Angel easily dodged and backhanded the creature. It stumbled back and noticed the taste of his own blood in his mouth. "I don't know why you interfered vampire, but my business there will be completed."  
  
A new voice came from the mouth of the alley. "Sorry pal, business hours are over."  
  
Angel spun on his heel to face Doyle. The demon recognized the half-breed, and the sword he was tossing to the one called Angel. He rushed the vampire, but it was too late. Angel turned back in time to strike the demon's heart with the sword.  
  
One dead slime demon.  
  
"Nicely done." Doyle said.  
  
Angel morphed back to human face and withdrew the sword from the demon's chest. "Burn the corpse." He said to Doyle, walking out of the alley.  
  
"Me?"  
  
Angel turned back to him; "I've got to get back to Cordelia and reverse the spell before midnight, using this sword. Unless, you'd rather she remain blind for the rest of her life?"  
  
"I've got to burn the stiff."  
  
Angel spun and raced back towards the office building. Doyle stood and stared after him for a moment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Someone else was staring after Angel as well. She stood on the roof of a nearby building, having seen everything.  
  
*Having seen many things.* She thought. Then she was distracted by something rubbing at her leg, where a white cat waited. "Hey there, Ghost," she breathed, picking the cat up and petting it. "Find any decent rats?" The cat just blinked. "Oh, you're too picky about your blood, Ghost!" She sighed. "You are the only vampire cat I've ever heard of, that has such a refined taste for it." When she got no reaction, she put the cat down and looked back to the direction that Angel took. "It's time, Angel," she announced, "For our reunion." And after another beat, Bridgette raced after Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cordelia sighed with relief, "Oh, God, I thought I'd never see the sun again."  
  
Doyle took that in, "Usually if a person says that, they've actually looked at the sun, yeah?"  
  
Cordy looked up from her mirror and gave Doyle an icy stare. "Doyle, the sun will still be there after I've repaired the damage that three days without my sight can do. I have an image that our clients respect me for. Someone needing our help could walk through that door----" Cordelia was cut off by a knock at the door, "SEE!"  
  
The door opened and standing there was a young redhead. She looked no more (but no less) than eighteen, and at a closer look, Doyle noticed her very green eyes. He snapped back to reality when she spoke.  
  
"Hi…" she paused for a second trying to find the right words, "If I said 'help me' would I be in the right place?"  
  
"Well if you're referring to that outfit---"  
  
Doyle spoke up before Cordy could finish her fashion lesson; "This is Angel Investigations."  
  
Relief flooded the girl's face, "Oh good! I'm looking for this Angel person. I was told by a reliable source that he could help me."  
  
"Yeah your friend is right. Uh…might we ask who?" Doyle inquired.  
  
"Someone named Buffy Summers."  
  
Cordelia was somewhat astonished, "You know Buffy?"  
  
The girl seemed taken aback, "We had a brief encounter."  
  
Doyle was puzzled by the answer, but didn't wish to pry.  
  
The girl continued, "Listen I have to keep moving."  
  
"What about needing our help?" Cordy realized she sounded much too desperate.  
  
"I'm not in any imminent danger." The girl reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, "Just give Mr. Angel this the next time you see him. Please." She handed it to Cordelia and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait a second!" Cordelia demanded.  
  
The girl turned back with an impatient stare.  
  
"Just at least tell us your name." Cordelia finished.  
  
"Bridgette." She answered, and then was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Angel entered the moonlit office, Cordelia's conversation with Doyle caught his attention immediately, "I mean, why would Miss Slayer of vampires need to send her here? She lives for killing things that attack the helpless. Why should this be any different?"  
  
"Maybe we should look into the possibility that Buffy never met the girl." Doyle suggested.  
  
"What girl?" Angel interjected.  
  
The pair jumped to face Angel,  
  
"A pretty one," Doyle spoke up, " said her name was Bridgette."  
  
"She wanted you to have this." Cordy added, handing Angel the envelope.  
  
Angel examined the envelope a moment before opening it. He pulled out a delicate piece of parchment and carefully unfolded it. A business card fell out. He never would have imagined what he was to read:  
  
Dearest Liam;  
  
I remember that you were never one to follow orders so I won't bother to set a time. Just meet me at the address printed on the card included, when the sun sets…or whenever!  
  
This may be very hard for you to believe, but in all this time I have been alive, watching your 'adventures' and waiting for the day when we would be reunited.  
  
If you haven't realized who I am, then I have just the thing to jog your memory:  
  
"When our dear old parents have left us, there's nothing to stop us from seeing the world, together."  
  
You may have not known it till now, but you kept your promise. I'm waiting for you, dear brother.  
  
Bridge  
  
Angel was gone with the card, before the letter hit the table. Leaving Cordelia to stare at the parchment.  
  
"Liam? Whose Liam?" Was the last thing Angel heard from the office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oz peered at the dark sky and made a mental note, One more night till I'm wolfman again. He turned his attention to Willow, who was mumbling out a protection spell. Along with Giles, they were waiting for the Grossman twins to rise from their graves. A new vamp in town was going to use them to bring about the apocalypse, or something. It all seemed the same to the Scooby Gang. So while Buffy and Xander dealt with this vampire, it was the others job to kill the twins, for the second time, before they gained some magick power they were supposed to receive upon rising from the dead. Giles warned them that they may already have enough magick to escape the trio, but was optimistic they wouldn't realize their power right away, which would give them the upper-hand-----momentarily. At least that's what Oz got out of Giles' usual brand of explanations. The point was they had to act fast.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Buffy slow down!" Xander complained.  
  
Buffy turned to stare at him, "Why did you even come? This would be a whole lot quicker as a team of one."  
  
Xander stopped to catch his breath, "What's the rush? This isn't very stealth-like."  
  
Buffy huffed and continued walking, "I don't have time for an apocalypse this week, Xander. I'm sorry if my choice to live a life is interfering with your fitness plan, but I have to dust this creep so I can get back to cramming for Prof. Walsh's quiz tomorrow."  
  
A scream echoed from an alley up ahead, and Buffy was off again.  
  
"And to think, while you're in classes, I get to spend that time doing more of this." Grumbling, Xander chased after Buffy. 


	2. Chapter Two

This takes place at the beginning of the first season of Angel, which is the fourth season of Buffy, and is between the second and third episodes of each show.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel set up his little stakeout on a roof overlooking an empty auto shop. There was no sign of the letter writer. He couldn't just believe in the possibility that his only sister was alive. Not after everything he'd done that night so long ago.  
  
*No one could have survived that…* he thought, immediately shaking the memory off. He had to focus on finding this girl!  
  
Then he was distracted again by something at his feet. A cat leapt onto the ledge of the building, and looked straight at him.  
  
Or was it looking into him? Into his restored soul?  
  
Angel blinked and took a step back. There was most definitely something odd about this feline.  
  
"He likes you, Angel." Came a female voice behind him.  
  
Angel spun to face the shadow of a person, which quickly moved into the light.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here," she breathed, "You were never very trusting period, let alone instantly. But I guess no one really is instantly trusting of people."  
  
Angel stared at the girl as a thousand memories flashed through his mind.  
  
"Especially people that were supposed to have died over two-hundred years ago." The redhead finished.  
  
"My God…" was all he could manage.  
  
"Hello again, brother. It's been…way too long!" she said for him humorously.  
  
Angel still couldn't speak, so she continued, "Why don't we head back to your office? I'll tell all three of you everything."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Okay, can I start off saying how creepy I find this?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll second that." Doyle agreed, glancing at her and Angel in turn, then focusing on Bridgette, "So can you explain the mystery that is you?"  
  
Bridgette looked to Angel, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring out a window, though she had a feeling that he could see her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"From the beginning?" She asked.  
  
"Well…" Doyle was at a loss for words.  
  
"Explain to us how you could be here, after what happened the last time we saw each other." Angel replied without altering his gaze.  
  
"Yeah!" Cordy added, "I mean, what are you? Some kind of freak of the vampire nature?"  
  
"Actually yes." Bridgette answered.  
  
"Oh." Cordelia sat down.  
  
"What I became, basically," Bridgette began, "Is a hybrid of a vampire and a human."  
  
Cordelia interrupted, 'But I thought vamps were half-breeds. You know, demon slash human."  
  
"Yes that is true. For me, it's more like I'm two thirds human being, one third vampire." Bridgette explained, walking to the desk, where the sword from the slime demon still lay. "I have qualities of both humans and vampires."  
  
Doyle and Cordelia had "Like what?" looks on their faces, so Bridgette went on.  
  
"For example, I obviously have the immortality…"  
  
"Yeah, not to mention the strength." Doyle added, sounding startled and gesturing to Bridgette's left arm.  
  
She had grabbed the sword and absently trashed the blade with her grip! She had no idea what had happened, but quickly stepped away from the sword, releasing it, and discovering no cut.  
  
"What kind of spasm was THAT?" Cordelia asked to no one inparticular.  
  
"Yes, well," Bridgette continued, "As far as human qualities, I have the same reaction people do to sunlight, crosses, holy water-----"  
  
"In other words, no reaction." Angel finished, finally turning to face her, then focusing on the sword of a second.  
  
"Precisely." Bridgette said cheerfully, ignoring his side-glance.  
  
"It sounds like you got a good deal there." Doyle commented.  
  
Bridgette's smile disappeared and looked to the floor, "Everything has its price." She said softly.  
  
Before the others could question Bridgette on her comment, Angel spoke, "So you never really met Buffy, you just knew her from watching me and used her to get our attention?"  
  
"No, not at all." Bridgette insisted, "Buffy helped a friend of mine when I couldn't. I owe her one."  
  
Cordelia snickered, "Yeah? Who doesn't? I swear she's just in it for the money."  
  
"Ya. Right. Like you work for Angel out of the coldness of your heart?" Bridgette shot back.  
  
It was the first time Angel saw Cordelia at a loss for words, despite how angry she seemed inside. He was impressed. "So why come to me now? Why this night against any other?"  
  
Bridgette shrugged, "It finally felt like the right time. Even when you were cursed the first time, something inside me said not to go to you. Then when things…sped up…with Buffy I knew why." Bridgette thought for a moment, "I guess that means we're safe from Angelus for awhile."  
  
"Hey, what's with the cat?" Cordy blurted out, moving towards Ghost.  
  
"Keep your distance!" Bridgette said a little too loudly.  
  
"What? What'd I do?"  
  
"He doesn't drink human blood and I'd like to keep it that way. Get too close when he doesn't know you, he WILL draw blood, and he'd probably like it."  
  
"Huh?" Cordelia didn't get it.  
  
"The cat's a vampire, Cordelia." Angel explained.  
  
"Well why hasn't anyone staked it then?"  
  
The cat hissed at the remark and sauntered over to Bridgette, leaping onto her shoulders, "Like I said, he's never tasted their blood. He's satisfied with rats!"  
  
"I don't know why." Angel joked absently…at least everyone hoped that was a joke.  
  
"I'm still not staying in the same room as that thing." Cordy declared and grabbed her bag off her desk.  
  
She was halfway to the door when the phone rang, Doyle answered it.  
  
"Angel Investigations: We hope you're helpless."  
  
"WE HELP THE HOPELESS!" Cordy shouted.  
  
Doyle was paying attention to the phone. It sounded like there was a bad connection, "Hello? -----Your what? -----I'm sorry-----I-----I can't hear you-----What? -----Hello?"  
  
He looked at the receiver; "We got cut off."  
  
"What's going on?" Angel asked, getting juiced.  
  
"It sounded like a struggle," Doyle said, "But I didn't hear what----" Doyle flinched. He was having a vision. Angel and Cordy were there in an instant to hold him up.  
  
When the pain stopped Doyle managed to say, "I know what the guy's problem was."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two hours after Buffy ran towards the scream, the twins were dust and Oz, Willow, and Giles had joined Xander and Buffy in hunting down the vampire in charge of their little adventure. This creep had tired the Slayer out, and she hated it. This demon was going to pay!  
  
Willow was the first to speak up for awhile, "Buffy are you sure he went this way?"  
  
Buffy sighed and faced her, "Willow that's the second time you've asked me that in the last twenty minutes. Is there something bothering you?"  
  
Xander looked at her too, "Yeah, Will, you leave us thinking your spells aren't going to work." He meant that as a joke but the thought had entered his mind, "They will work right?" he asked with worry.  
  
"They'll work." Oz said simply, gently squeezing Willow's hand.  
  
Willow smiled weakly; "There's nothing wrong with the spells." *There's something wrong with me.* She thought.  
  
Just then, the vampire jumped in front of them from the rooftops. He charged Buffy, but Willow was on it. She shouted the spell she learned to create a force field between the vamp and Buffy. It worked! The vamp was knocked backwards and by the time he got back up, the force field was gone and Buffy had closed in for the kill. He was dust.  
  
"I stand corrected." Willow whispered under her breath. Oz looked at her puzzled, but she just shook her head, telling him to forget it.  
  
"Well that was easy." Xander announced.  
  
"Too easy," Buffy added, "He put up more of a fight then that before he got away earlier. Something is wrong here."  
  
"Yes I concur." Giles said, mechanically taking off his glasses to clean them.  
  
"It was easy because it wasn't really him." A voice said behind them.  
  
Everyone spun around.  
  
"Anya! Hi!" Xander said excitedly.  
  
"What do you mean 'it wasn't him'?" Buffy asked.  
  
"This vampire is able to create a magical hologram of himself, he's quite the entertainer, really." Anya sauntered over to Xander and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Entertainer? What are you talking about?" Buffy really hated trying to have a conversation with Anya. Buffy even felt she was worse than having Cordelia around, if that was possible.  
  
"During the last fifty years, I've seen the vampire pop-up allover the world trying the same spell you've prevented. The moron never pulls it off, he's too busy perfecting magick tricks like that one. It's sad really."  
  
"Anya, you think everything is sad." Willow commented.  
  
"True." Anya smiled to herself for a second, then focused back, "You're likely to find him hiding out in old magic shops or abandoned theatres. He's so predictable."  
  
"That's what I'm counting on," Buffy said, "Let's go! The Remming Theatre isn't far from here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Doyle's vision had brought them to an abandoned warehouse near the docks. A group of vampires had a nest there, and whomever they were planning on having for dinner must have had a cell phone when they tried to call Angel.  
  
"Hey why is SHE here?" Cordelia complained.  
  
Doyle stepped in, "Uh, Cordelia, maybe we could have this conversation when we aren't fighting evil, ya?"  
  
Cordelia persisted, "Well what if she's the Evil?"  
  
"Um, excuse me? I am in earshot of your insults here." Bridgette pointed out.  
  
"Trust me, that doesn't stop her." Doyle told her.  
  
"Cordelia," Angel began, "Despite the odd timing and all out awkwardness of this situation, this is my sister Bridge, and I trust her." He turned towards the warehouse but before he could take a step, Bridgette spoke,  
  
"You called me Bridge."  
  
Angel turned back to face her, and she continued, "Not, 'This woman' or even 'Bridgette', you called me Bridge."  
  
"What does labeling you a thousand ton structure have to do with anything?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Bridge is his nickname for me," she replied, "He wouldn't have called me that if he didn't believe me!" she looked at Angel, hoping she was right.  
  
She had Angel there. From the second he saw the face of a sister not a day older then the last time they spoke, Angel had kept her at least in the corner of his eye. There wasn't a single gesture she made or shift in the wind that suggested she was someone other then who she appeared to be. And so in only an hour's time, he believed.  
  
"I believe you." Angel said simply.  
  
Bridge was so relived; she stepped in front of him, and eased in to hug him tight. Angel gently hugged back. Cordelia snorted at the sight, and Doyle had to interrupt the moment, clearing his throat. The two broke the embrace to look at him.  
  
"Although I'm glad of this revelation, do you think we could save it till after we rid the world of the evil inside that warehouse?"  
  
"Right." Bridge said.  
  
Angel led the way in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A boy with his parents had been taken hostage by four vampires that were pinning the father down, ready to bite. Angel recognized the mother, who was huddled in the corner with her son. She had come to him, saying a strange group of people had been following them for a week. So Angel gave her his number, incase they got any more trouble from them. *Guess these are the guys.* He thought.  
  
"Okay," He whispered to the others, "You guys get the mother and the kid out of there. I'll rescue the father and deal with the vampires." He took a step towards the vamps…  
  
"Angel, wait." Bridge whispered, placing her hand on his arm and pulling him back, "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm just as strong as you, remember? I can help with the vampires."  
  
"You may have the strength, but when it comes to actually fighting-----"  
  
"I couldn't have watched you all these years and not learned a thing or two about fighting." Bridge insisted, "You said you trusted me, so prove it!"  
  
Angel considered. "Alright," Angel caved, "Let's go then."  
  
They split into their two groups, Cordy and Doyle going around, following the wall and Bridge and Angel walking right up behind the vampires hanging over the father. Bridge signaled Angel that she was going to attract their attention. It was if they had worked together in events like these hundreds of times before. They separated so when Bridge spoke up, the vamps would see her before Angel, and he could surprise them.  
  
"HEY! Leave him alone!"  
  
And as soon as the fight began, Cordy and Doyle were racing to the terrified mother and son, and racing out of the warehouse again.  
  
Angel was amazed by Bridge. By every punch and every kick. He had never been so in sync with someone like this…except Buffy, which could only tell him one thing. He MUST have a true connection with Bridge. This was his sister. He had never been so sure of anything in his entire existence. So when the last vamp had been dusted, they shared a satisfying smile, and both helped the father to his feet and out of the warehouse to be reunited with his family.  
  
"We should get them to a hospital." Angel said to Doyle.  
  
Doyle simply nodded in agreement.  
  
As they were making their way over to Angel's car, the father finally spoke up, "I…I don't know how to thank you. You saved my family…and myself from…those…creatures… How can we----"  
  
"We do it because it needs to be done." Angel replied, "Not because we're looking to get something out of it."  
  
"But that doesn't mean a little contribution to the cause would be a bad idea!" Cordelia insisted.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Bridge asked Doyle.  
  
"Pretty much, I would think." Doyle replied, from which he received a very icy stare.  
  
When the family had been loaded into the car and the members of Angel Investigations had gotten in, Bridge was left standing.  
  
"You go ahead and take them to the hospital. I'd like to get my things and bring them to the office…if you don't think I'm jumping the gun at all, I mean."  
  
"Only a lot." Cordelia snipped.  
  
"No, please, " Angel said, ignoring Cordy, "I want you there."  
  
"Well it's just that I only came to you an hour ago…it's just sudden, and strange don't you think?'  
  
"What's strange is the fact that it's not." Angel said with a smile. 


	3. Chapter Three

This takes place at the beginning of the first season of Angel, which is the fourth season of Buffy, and is between the second and third episodes of each show.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There wasn't much that could get a real reaction out of Oz. Except for the times when she herself had been in danger; Willow had never seen him look truly worried. But there was something about this theatre, about this vampire, that they all felt was different. It had been enough to make Oz react and Willow was certain Buffy would be next to feel it too…if she hadn't already that is.  
  
They were just approaching the stage when their fear put them to the test. A trio of vampires appeared out of thin air and charged them.  
  
"Well! Looks like we found our demon on the first try!" Buffy raced towards the vampires, fists clenched.  
  
"Buffy, wait!" Anya insisted, "There's something you need to know! They can hurt you, but you can't----"  
  
Buffy swung hard into the first vamps face…and her hand passed right through! Buffy almost did a spin from the force of the propulsion. But before she could question what happened, the vampire grabbed Buffy by throat and launched her backwards, to hit the floor in front of her friends.  
  
"You can't hurt these illusions unless your mind is focused." Anya finished.  
  
"Yes, well then, do you now understand why I'm always reminding you how important focus is, Buffy?" Asked Giles as he helped her to her feet.  
  
As soon as Buffy had her balance back, Buffy gave Giles a shove. "Not the time Giles. Oh, and Anya, that information would have been useful when I wasn't, at that moment, being used as a basketball."  
  
Anya just shrugged.  
  
"More vampires." Oz announced gesturing back towards the stage. The gang watched as two more joined the first three and marched towards them.  
  
"Anya…?" Xander begged. But Anya was ahead of him. This wasn't fun if she was going to be attacked,  
  
"So here's what I know. Crossbows won't work. In order to stake or hit them in any way, you have to completely focus your mind on the target. But the target isn't the vamp itself, it's the creator of these images you have to picture."  
  
"Makes sense," Buffy admitted, "When I staked the first one in the alley I thought it actually was magick guy. So this is a Patrick Swayze in GHOST kind of thing."  
  
"Hello?!! I believe Buffy has a sacred duty to fulfil right about now!"  
  
"Xander I'm on it!" Buffy insisted, pulling out a stake, "Just back me up, okay?"  
  
She charged the faux vamps, this time with knowledge. She dove through them, managing to ram her stake into four dead hearts. By the time Buffy had leaped up onto the stage, the fifth was dust as well, thanks to the assistance of the slayerettes.  
  
"We should find this vampire before he finds out what we did to these holograms and conjures more." Willow suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." replied Buffy, "Okay, Will, you and Oz can come with me backstage. Giles, you Anya and Xander, go up to the box seats and keep an eye out for trouble."  
  
They all nodded in agreement and split up.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
With every step, the surroundings grew darker. Buffy, Oz and Willow slowly made their way further into the building, passing rooms that had been empty for years. As they neared the dressing room, they heard the voice they were looking for.  
  
"What's he saying?" Willow asked in a whisper, "Is it some kind of spell?"  
  
"Oh my God…" Buffy said as she listened, "It's worse."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's…he's making an acceptance speech!" Buffy stifled a laugh. Willow just raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"That's one evil fiend." Oz drawled.  
  
"Definitely." Agreed Buffy, "We should kill him."  
  
Buffy stormed in, startling the Houdini wannabe. Willow and Oz watched from the doorway.  
  
"Sorry David Blaine," Buffy sneered, "But your about to become the magick dust for someone else's act!"  
  
But the vampire just started laughing which Buffy found unsettling.  
  
"Fools," he said, "I am invincible! There was only one who could have ever had a chance against the Great Apel! But you've foolishly sent him away! He could never return in time!"  
  
"The Great Apel?" Buffy mocked. "Can that actually be classified as a name? I swear, you vampires have reached an all time record for pathetic."  
  
The vampire didn't reply. Instead, his eyes glowed red, and the trio felt the floor start to tremble. The sound of crumbling stone rang out.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy shouted over the noise.  
  
"Buffy! Look out!"  
  
Oz watched as Willow pushed Buffy out of the way of falling debris and generated some kind of magical force field to protect herself. But it only lasted a second and the next wave hit her, knocking her down by Apel's feet. Apel proceeded to grab the unconscious Willow and ducked out of the dressing room, shoving Oz out of his way before he could make a move to stop him. Buffy got up and made chase following him back to center stage. Apel stopped above an open trap door to look at Buffy, and she froze.  
  
"The spellcaster will come in handy. I guess I owe you thanks!" He leapt in and Buffy was right there----but falling debris blocked the hole before Buffy could follow Apel. He got away.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
She spun towards the voice…it was Giles.  
  
"The building is coming down…" he managed to say before he had to duck a few times, "I've already found Oz…we've got to get out NOW!"  
  
They raced back out and just as they crossed the street, Remming Theatre fell. Anya, Xander and Oz approached the heavily breathing pair.  
  
"Where's Willow?" Xander asked anxiously.  
  
"He took her." Buffy rasped.  
  
"Buffy." Oz spoke up; "Who was he talking about in there? Who's the one person?"  
  
Buffy was silent for a moment. She took notice of the rising sun in the east. Then she murmured in response,  
  
"Angel."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they returned to the office at dawn, Angel, Cordelia, and Doyle found Bridge at the computer.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Cordy demanded.  
  
"Checking my e-mail." Bridge said simply, not looking up.  
  
Angel frowned, "You have e-mail?"  
  
"Sure, " Bridge replied, "I've been talking to Willow mostly, but I've also found some other people to talk to…" Bridge frowned at the screen and Angel walked around the desk to see the screen.  
  
"Who's Willow?" Doyle asked.  
  
"Hmm…that's strange…" Bridge said aloud, not having heard Doyle.  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"Willow hasn't answered yet. She's usually rather prompt."  
  
"I would have to agree with that." Angel said thoughtfully.  
  
"Who's Willow?" Doyle asked again.  
  
"A friend of Buffy's." Angel said dismissively, "But there are a number of possibilities as to why she hasn't responded." He said to Bridge.  
  
"I know that." Bridge insisted, "But I think I'd like to call her anyway, just to be sure."  
  
Bridge tried the dorm, Willow's parent's house, Giles' house, and even Joyce's house, without luck. Finally she got an answer at Xander's.  
  
"Xander hi! It's Bridgette!"  
  
Cordelia noticed the tone of Voice Bridge was using, talking to Xander. *She likes him,* she thought. *That SLUT!----*  
  
"Do you know where Willow's at? She hasn't answered my------what? ------Oh my…"  
  
Angel looked at Doyle and Cordy; he knew when something was up-----  
  
"Who? ------Xander, I'm coming with reinforcements!" She hung up the phone and stood, looking at Angel.  
  
"Willow needs you." 


	4. Chapter Four

This takes place at the beginning of the first season of Angel, which is the fourth season of Buffy, and is between the second and third episodes of each show.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander was hanging up the phone when Buffy and Giles came down into his basement apartment.  
  
"Who was that?" Buffy asked in her usual and unconsciously accusing tone.  
  
"Bridgette!" He said and very quickly changed the subject, "So Oz is checking out his new digs?"  
  
"Yes." Giles replied. "He's also looking for any clues to Willow's whereabouts. Where's Anya?"  
  
"Oh, she bailed. Said she was looking for some guy or something."  
  
"That must be a relief for you." Buffy joked.  
  
"What, you mean because after all this time that she's been stalking me I'm actually starting to like her? No, I don't know why I should feel any better."  
  
Giles cleared his throat; "Yes, well…did you say Bridgette phoned?"  
  
"Ya, she was looking for Willow so I told her what happened-----"  
  
"Where was she calling from?" Buffy asked anxiously.  
  
"I don't know, but she said she was coming back here with reinforcements. Why?"  
  
"Well after what happened with Kristin, she said she was hanging out in LA to fight evil there. So I mentioned Angel and she said she thought she'd heard of him."  
  
"So you believe she was speaking of Angel just now?" Giles asked, marveled.  
  
"I'm saying I wouldn't put it past her." Buffy corrected.  
  
"Well that's good isn't it?" Xander asked. "David 'Corspe'rfield did tell you, Dead Boy could kick his ass, right?"  
  
Buffy was out of it for a moment. It was obvious what, or rather, who, was on her mind.  
  
"Buffy?" Giles prodded.  
  
"What? Right! No, we could use Angel's help. Really."  
  
But even hearing herself say it wasn't enough for Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Willow first came to, she saw nothing but moving shadows. It took her a few minutes to see exactly where she didn't know she was. It was a bare room, probably a basement room and the only light was coming from her right. It was a set up of candles surrounding numerous magic act props. Apel was just spinning to face her.  
  
"Oh! Uh…Apel, right? Uh, could you tell me what I'm doing here…please?"  
  
"What…you…are doing…here…?" he echoed.  
  
"Uh…ya."  
  
"What you are doing here…!" he called out, "Is assuring my vengeance!"  
  
"Your…your vengeance?"  
  
"Are you deaf girl? Yes my vengeance! Angelus will come to help look for you and I will kill him. Is it really that hard for humans your age to understand these simple matters? I really don't know how you could end up at this college."  
  
"We're at UC Sunnydale?"  
  
"IF YOU ASK ME ONE MORE QUESTION, YOU'LL BE MY DINNER AS WELL!"  
  
"I'm sorry." *This guy's as crazy as Drusilla.* Willow thought.  
  
As Apel proceeded to practice some crappy magick tricks, Willow huddled into a corner, praying for a chance to escape.  
  
*If Angel really is coming I have to warn him.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a exceedingly long trip, Doyle was finally pulling up across the street from Xander's house. Angel was hiding in the backseat with Ghost. Bridge hoped they had slept at least some of the way, especially Angel. They could have a tough situation soon. Cordy had decided to stay in LA. Said she didn't ever wish to go down a pathetic Sunnydale memory lane.  
  
As Bridge got out she asked, "The sun will be down in a few minutes. Are you sure you don't want to speak to Buffy?"  
  
"No." Came from the backseat, "We'll check out the mansion. It's still empty so that's where we can stay while here."  
  
"Alright. I'll head over there later."  
  
She and Doyle exchanged waves before she walked around back to Xander's door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So Angel hired you, huh?" Buffy asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yup!" Bridge replied. The Scooby gang didn't know about Bridge's relationship with Angel, and she didn't intend on telling them, for fear they'd treat her differently. Especially if they found out how long she'd been watching all of them, before actually introducing herself.  
  
"How fortunate for you." Giles added idly.  
  
"Sure, working for a two-hundred year old vampire is always a lucky break." Xander bit off.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy hissed, punching him in the arm.  
  
"Ow! What?!!"  
  
"Hey, it's alright. I know he's a vampire."  
  
"He told you? Well, I guess that makes sense. I know I didn't enjoy finding out the hard way." Buffy said thoughtfully.  
  
"Honestly…I just knew." Bridge lied, "Ghost is a vampire too, remember? I can recognize the signs."  
  
"Oh, well…the point is you know, so there won't be any…surprises later on." Buffy added.  
  
Bridge changed the subject. "So what are we going to do about Willow? Did Oz, find anything before sunset?"  
  
"Nothing." Buffy said sadly. "All we have to go on is what Anya told us about her past encounters with Apel."  
  
"Apel?" Bridge asked eyebrows raised.  
  
"Pathetic isn't it? We don't even know what it means. Typical magicians."  
  
"Magician? This vampire's a magician?" Bridge was trying to remember something.  
  
"Uh, ya. Didn't Xander tell you that?" Buffy eyed Xander.  
  
"Just that a vampire had taken Willow and had a really, really odd name----- " Bridge froze, something was definitely trying to break through.  
  
"A name that rings a bell?" Xander asked anxiously.  
  
"Hmmm…it…no, no I guess not."  
  
Everyone sank back in disappointment. Bridge still felt she knew that name, but from very, very long ago, and that Angel was connected to it. She already knew she couldn't explain that factor, and she wasn't even sure it was relevant. A sudden feeling like THAT could mean anything or nothing at all.  
  
"Well…we should start looking again." Xander insisted. "Sitting here isn't going to do Willow much good."  
  
"Are we even sure we'll find her alive if at all." Bridge asked as kindly as a question like that could be.  
  
"We'll find her." Buffy insisted. "Apel said he needed her for something. If he wasn't serious, he never would've taken her in the first place."  
  
"Although overly optimistic, that is logical." Giles said flatly.  
  
"GILES!" the other three said at once.  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
Bridge shook her head with a sigh. "Look, I'll get back to Angel and Doyle. We'll start looking at the north end of town. You guys should cover the south end. Sound good?"  
  
"Works for me!" Buffy hopped to her feet, they were going to find Willow, and find her alive and well! "Don't forget, we should stick to any magick shops and theatres."  
  
"Wait a sec, whose Doyle?" Xander burst out. He didn't like being out of the loop. Especially if the loop was after Bridge.  
  
"Oh, he's a friend of Angel's." Bridge said with a smile, sensing his jealousy, "Trust me when I say he could be a great help to us!"  
  
Bridge hoped it wouldn't be too late for her and Xander to develop what they felt for each other, but right now she had to help find Willow. It was the very least she could do for Willow after what Willow did for her. "Let's get going!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bridge was half way to the mansion when she started to feel a continuous pain in her abdomen. It seemed to grow stronger with every minute…then with every step…  
  
Finally it was too much and she doubled over, groaning from the pain. She was ready to start screaming when------  
  
"Are you alright, dear?"  
  
A middle-aged couple had stopped to help. But when they showed up, the pain had stopped.  
  
Bridge got up slowly. "Uh…ya…I think I'll be fine…just a cramp or something."  
  
"Are you sure?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for your concern. I'm positive I'll be alright now."  
  
"Alright then. You just take care though. These streets aren't safe for a young girl such as yourself to be alone."  
  
*These streets aren't safe for anyone.* Bridge thought.  
  
"I'll be careful. I promise. Goodbye now."  
  
Bridge continued on and so did the couple. But after a few steps the pain returned. And as it returned, Bridge heard a voice from somewhere, from everywhere.  
  
~Follow them. You need them. You'll soon remember me, and what needs to be done.~ 


	5. Chapter Five

This takes place at the beginning of the first season of Angel, which is the fourth season of Buffy, and is between the second and third episodes of each show.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing." Buffy said in frustration, "Every little theatre, every warehouse, every bar on the south side and nothing."  
  
They were walking through Hammersmith Park on the way back to Main Street.  
  
"Yes well, let's hope Bridgette is having more luck." Giles said calmly.  
  
"Don't worry Buff, Bridge and Angel can find her. She sorta feels in debt to Will, remember?" Xander added.  
  
"That shouldn't be the only reason she's back, Xander." Buffy countered.  
  
"It isn't." Xander insisted. But he looked to Giles, "Is it?"  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
"See!"  
  
"I know, I know. Let's go check the Magick Shop. And maybe Willy----" Buffy froze, looking ahead into the park.  
  
"What is it?" Xander asked in a whisper.  
  
Buffy broke into a run and the guys followed. Buffy stopped when she reached what looked to be two more victims of vampires. But at a closer look, Xander didn't see a typical vampire crime scene. These people had been mangled horribly. A lot of their insides weren't inside anymore.  
  
"Oh God. What are we dealing with now?" Xander was fighting the urge to gag.  
  
"This was one or more vampires," Buffy said shakily, "The blood from the body is missing, and there are fang gouges in the neck. But…there's blood stained on their clothes and probably the ground. Like these people were beaten or tortured to death before they were drained…"  
  
Giles was reminded of Zackary Kralik and what happened when Buffy turned eighteen. And her choice of words just now reminded him of------  
  
"Dead Boy!" Xander exclaimed angrily, finishing Giles' train of thought. "He's evil again!"  
  
"Whoa Xander, I don't think so."  
  
"Why not Buffy? This is his style isn't it?"  
  
"No. It's really not. I think whatever did this was enraged. Remember a certain spell that I was influenced by, Xand? Angelus did it because it was a game to him, not because he was mad."  
  
"Well if it's all the same to you, I'd like to be sure of that myself."  
  
"Ya. Right." Buffy sighed in defeat. "Let's go phone the police and then we can head to the mansion."  
  
Xander led the way this time…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The twilight was spinning. Bridge tried to catch her composure so she could find out where she was. Then she realized what time it was, and couldn't remember what had happened in the last few hours. Her only clue were the painful scratches on her arms. The last thing she could remember was leaving Xander's house. After another moment she discovered where she was…right in front of the mansion. So she slowly stepped inside to find Angel and Doyle waiting for her.  
  
"Bridge? What happened?" Angel stood and strode to her aid.  
  
"I…I don't know…the last thing I remember was leaving Xander's to come get you. We were supposed to look for Willow."  
  
"Well it's a little late for that now," Doyle said "Sun's coming up soon."  
  
"I know…I'm sorry…I don't know how----"  
  
"Shh. It's okay. You don't need to be sorry. We'll figure this out." Angel held her, trying to calm her, "I'm sure Buffy's already found her."  
  
"That would be a negatory." Xander burst in from the garden doors. "But we did find your artwork!"  
  
"Xander!" Giles hissed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Angel got real annoyed by Xander, real quick.  
  
Buffy stepped in and Angel was fixated for a moment, "We found two bodies in Hammersmith. It wasn't a typical vampire attack."  
  
"You sure it was vampires?" Doyle asked.  
  
Buffy, Giles, and Xander stared at Doyle, not knowing who he was.  
  
"Oh, this is Doyle." Bridge said with a sniffle, pulling away from Angel, "The friend I was talking about."  
  
Doyle looked to her oddly. Bridge just gave him a "nevermind" shrug and Buffy went on,  
  
"Right! Uh, ya, they were vampires. There were neck wounds and no blood left in the bodies…just around them."  
  
"Bridgette are you alright?" Giles asked motioning to her scratches.  
  
"Uh…ya, I'm fine…. I just don't remember what happened last night."  
  
"Look." Angel said before anyone could ask anything else, "Why don't we sit down and share everything we know so far, so there's no confusion?"  
  
They all nodded and inside Angel sighed with relief. He was feeling very protective of Bridgette right now, and he figured whatever happened to her last night was something he and Doyle could figure out easily enough. He was sort of a detective now wasn't he? Besides, Bridgette was okay and Willow should be their first priority.  
  
As Xander went to sit down, a hiss came from behind him and Xander shot up straight. He had been about to sit on Ghost. The cat went to Bridge (of course) and looked back at Xander to hiss again.  
  
"You sure know how not to make nice with that cat, don't you Xand?" Buffy quipped. Xander didn't laugh.  
  
* * * *  
  
As the others were sorting out weapons they had brought or found, Bridge pulled Angel and Doyle aside for a private word.  
  
"There's something I want to ask of you both." Bridge began.  
  
"What is it?" Angel prodded.  
  
"Well…the gang doesn't know about our…special relation to each other or the fact that I spied on them as well as you for the last four years, and… I don't want them to."  
  
"What not?" Doyle asked without accusation.  
  
"What's going on?" Angel asked with concern.  
  
"I just don't want them to treat me any differently. Treat us, any differently."  
  
"They already treat me differently." Angel reminded her.  
  
"That's just the point. Look, in this case, what they don't know won't hurt them. It would just complicate things."  
  
"I don't like this." Angel pushed.  
  
"Angel…" Bridge pushed back.  
  
"Hey, my lips are sealed, princess." Doyle told her. She thanked him with a smile and looked back to Angel. Angel sighed in surrender,  
  
"I won't say anything."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow was growing more desperate by the hour. No one had any idea of where she was, and Apel never left once. Willow figured he would have gone for food at least once while he was holding her. But no! He just kept torturing her with his lame act and mumbled constantly about his revenge on Angel. Finally when Apel had sunk to card tricks, Willow snapped…which landed her arms being pinned to her sides and her mouth gagged. The next time Apel turned his back, Willow wriggled up behind a trunk where he couldn't see her, and she prayed. Prayed harder then ever for someone to find her before this psycho vamp went homicidal towards her…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy had just finished explaining what she saw.  
  
"Apel?" Angel inquired, "Sounds familiar…"  
  
Suddenly Doyle went into vision mode. As he twitched and convulsed Buffy was mortified to see Angel and Bridge were doing nothing to help him.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Xander stammered.  
  
"It's alright." Bridge insisted "He's having one of his visions."  
  
"Visions?" All three unfamiliar with Doyle's affliction echoed at once.  
  
That was when Doyle came to.  
  
"What'd you see?" Angel asked calm and quiet.  
  
Doyle looked at Buffy as he replied, "Your friend. She's very afraid. And there was something else in my vision that could explain why."  
  
"What?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"I think it mighta been that thing that killed those people in the park. I think it's gonna attack her if we don't find her first."  
  
"Doyle. Did you see where Willow was?" Bridge prodded.  
  
Doyle nodded.  
  
"I told you he'd come in handy, Xander!" 


	6. Chapter Six

This takes place at the beginning of the first season of Angel, which is the fourth season of Buffy, and is between the second and third episodes of each show.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doyle led Buffy and a pack-loaded Bridge to the underground entrances of the UC Sunnydale Theatre, but then he stopped cold.  
  
"What's the matter?" Buffy urged him on.  
  
"Oh, Doyle believes having the visions is his part of the gig. Fighting isn't one of his strong points." Bridge explained.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine. Stay here and warn us if someone is coming. You think you can handle being watch dog?"  
  
"Oh, sure. I'm your man."  
  
"You mean HALF man don't you Doyle?" Bridge teased.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"Doyle's half Brachen demon. But the details are a bit of a long story for this particular moment." Bridge moved on further into the darkness. Buffy quickly followed.  
  
After a long walk, they came to the only door to be found. The problem was it was a reinforced door. Something even the Slayer couldn't quietly get through.  
  
"Well I think we've found our vamp." Buffy declared "If only we could see how Willow was doing."  
  
Bridge saw a vent too small for any person to get through above the door and knew just what to do. "I have just the weapon." Bridge took off her pack and opened it…Ghost popped out. "Okay pal. We need to know that Willow is alright." She pulled out a pen and a slip of paper and scribbled a few words on it. "Take this to her, but make sure the vampire doesn't see you." She showed the paper to the cat, which took it in his mouth. Bridge then looked at Buffy.  
  
"Can you give us a leg up?"  
  
Buffy got next to the door and twined her fingers together and balanced herself so Bridge had herself a step. With Ghost on her shoulder she hopped up and pried off the vent. Ghost quickly slipped through and disappeared and Bridge jumped back down.  
  
"If Willow can reply to the note in any way then she's in better shape then we are." Bridge remarked.  
  
"And if not?" Buffy prodded.  
  
"There's still an option." Bridge insisted.  
  
Ghost came back a few moments later without a note.  
  
"That cat never ceases to amaze…so what do we do now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"This…" Bridge picked up the cat and while petting him, began to mumble in strange words.  
  
"What are you…?" Buffy became silent in amazement.  
  
An image of Willow began to form in front of them. She was tied and gagged and was looking right at them. They could hear her mumbling something through the gag.  
  
"What's she saying?" Buffy asked, "I can't understand-----"  
  
"I think she's saying 'hurry' and…and I think something about Angel…but…I can't make it out…" That's when the image disappeared. "Thank you, Ghost." Bridge said before setting the cat back down.  
  
"That was…amazing!" Buffy stammered "How did you-----"  
  
"You can't have been around for two-hundred and fifty years without learning a thing or two!"  
  
"But what exactly was…that?"  
  
"I projected what Ghost saw while he was in there. It took me fifty years to get it to work right."  
  
"Right! Wow!…well…" Buffy returned to being serious "I think we need the whole team for a rescue mission. He may look and act like a loser but this guy's a serious handful."  
  
"Agreed. Ghost, you stay with Willow."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When night fell Angel, Buffy, Xander, Giles, Doyle and Bridge went back to the door, each loaded with a weapon of choice. Ghost reappeared through the vent.  
  
"Xander, you hang back with Doyle and Ghost here and make sure our exit doesn't get blocked." Buffy ordered. The guys nodded and stepped away.  
  
"Meanwhile the rest of us are going to force the door open." Bridge informed. "Giles and I will do a spell to give us an extra hand."  
  
Giles nodded and pulled out a pouch of some kind of dust, opening it for everyone to take some. Everyone in turn rubbed the dust on their hands and placed their hands on the door.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Mucta unso elei!" Giles intoned as they began to push and pound on the door.  
  
"Anoei jaun omak tat!" Bridge continued.  
  
"Bet conai! Bet katu! Bet yelis!" They said as one.  
  
With one last satisfying pound the door imploded and the four sprang forward without hesitation…  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
When Willow saw Ghost she was both relieved and worried. It meant that Bridge was back and helping Buffy, but it also meant Angel had probably shown up and could get hurt. She and Bridge had been emailing each other since Bridge left, and Bridge's last note said she had heard about Angel and was going to see him about a job. Willow was certain she would find one with Angel, so when Ghost took off and the door was blasted down, her assumption was proven. She attracted their attention and they stepped towards her, but suddenly everyone but Angel was stopped by some kind of barrier. Angel turned back but now he was trapped on his side. He did not dwell on it though. Instead he spun to find out who created the barrier. He seemed somewhat shocked to discover the answer.  
  
"Mosi Apedemil?"  
  
The magician sneered. "So you remember, Angelus. How…courteous of you. Considering you destroyed my joyful existence."  
  
"Aw, gee, I'm real sorry there 'old friend' but I couldn't let you kill your audience. All three of them had their whole lives ahead of them."  
  
Apel charged him then and they began to spar.  
  
Meanwhile the other three heroes were trying to find a way past the barrier.  
  
"If he's fighting Angel, then he may not be concentrating hard enough for it to be impenetrable." Bridge suggested, now hiding familiar pain that was creeping up on her.  
  
Giles nodded. "I believe the spell we used on the door will work here as well."  
  
"But not for long." Bridge added "Buffy, when the barrier goes down, you grab Willow and get her back on this side as fast as you can."  
  
"But what about Angel?" Buffy asked with deep concern.  
  
Bridge shook her head "If he can stake Apel, then the barrier should go down. But getting Willow out of harms way can help him."  
  
Buffy nodded and stepped into a sprinting stance. Bridge and Giles held their hands up in front of them where the barrier waited, and began the chant again.  
  
"Mucta unso elei! Anoei jaun omat tat! Bet conai! Bet katu! Bet yelis!"  
  
They saw a distortion wave through the barrier and Buffy sprang forward to Willow. As she sprinted Willow back with her, Bridge and Giles held the barrier open repeating "Bet yelis!"  
  
When Buffy was through and Bridge and Giles stopped chanting, they were thrown backwards and the barrier regenerated. As they got to their feet and helped untie Willow, Angel managed to throw Apel across the room to focus on the others.  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
"No!" Bridge shouted through her growing pain, "Not without you safe."  
  
"I'll be fine, but you won't if…"  
  
The appearance of a gang of holographic vampires to their left----Buffy counted at least eight----finished his sentence.  
  
"We have to go." Buffy ordered.  
  
As Apel rammed into Angel, the gang hesitantly raced out of the room, and was joined by Doyle, Xander and a very miffed looking Ghost. The holograms chased after them, but soon vanished because their creator was otherwise occupied.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Outside the University playhouse, Willow spoke for the first time.  
  
"We have to at least wait for Angel here. That Apel guy is really crazy. He was always talking about getting revenge on Angel."  
  
"Ya, what was that about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly." Willow answered "He just said Angel interfered with 'his project'."  
  
"I guess Angel has made a lot of undead enemies since he got his curse." Buffy said thoughtfully.  
  
As Willow went on to tell about her ordeal, the group would often glance back at the playhouse, waiting for any sign of Angel. Bridge was most worried and paced about, but soon the pain shot through her and glints of a memory of last night poked through. As Bridge tried to remember more, the voice returned to her.  
  
~You have not finished. It is time that you do. Hurry now.~  
  
Bridge snuck away unnoticed by all, except Ghost, who followed her.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Twenty minutes passed before Angel limped out, obviously exhausted, but he didn't look relieved in any way. In fact, he looked more troubled then ever.  
  
Willow was happy she didn't get him killed, "Angel! You're all right…! Aren't you?"  
  
"What's the matter Dead Boy? Upset you had to kill your friend?" Xander nastily asked.  
  
Doyle stepped up to the vampire "Angel, man?"  
  
"There's a shrine somewhere in town." Angel explained "If I don't find it and destroy it, a very large and very angry demon will rise."  
  
"Well that's not a huge problem really, is it?" Buffy asked, "I mean if we split up----"  
  
"I'm the only one who can handle this." Angel insisted rather icily. But he stopped himself to explain "It's some kind of boundary Mosi Apedemil put on it. He was sure I would die, so the demon couldn't be stopped."  
  
"Well how much time do you have?"  
  
"Not much. But Doyle and Bridge…where's Bridge?"  
  
Everyone looked around.  
  
"She…she was just here. I don't believe this!" Buffy huffed. "This isn't like her."  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Willow asked worriedly.  
  
"How about asking 'why would she leave'?" Xander corrected, just as worried.  
  
"The cat's gone too." Doyle noted.  
  
"Okay look," Buffy stepped in "Angel, take your friend and destroy that shrine. The rest of you should look for Bridge. She couldn't have gone far. I have to patrol."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After only finding one vampire to stake, Buffy's last stop was the police tape filled Hammersmith Park. It was a beautiful night to be there, despite the recent chaos. Unfortunately, that unnatural infestation often kept the park unused by the living public. After circling the park twice and coming up empty, Buffy gave up and headed towards the gates…which was when a desperate scream pierced the dark silence.  
  
"Finally some action!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A homeless women was being pinned up to a tree, by a female vamp whose face Buffy couldn't see.  
  
As Buffy grabbed the vampire she quipped, "You know, eating this late is going to give you heartburn." She threw the vamp to the ground to land on her stomach, and Buffy whipped out Mr. Pointy.  
  
"Look! Here it is now."  
  
She raised the stake in readiness and flipped the vamp to its back, so she could enjoy the fear in its eyes. But fear wasn't familiar and enjoyable. The only thing that was familiar…  
  
"Oh my God…Bridgette?!!" 


	7. Chapter Seven

This takes place at the beginning of the first season of Angel, which is the fourth season of Buffy, and is between the second and third episodes of each show.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Light in her eyes woke Bridge from a daze only to find herself being chained up by Buffy at the mansion.  
  
"Wh…what's going on? Buffy?"  
  
"How about I ask you the questions here Miss I-don't-hurt-anyone. Like for starters, you want to tell us all why I found you snacking on the populous?"  
  
Bridge looked past Buffy to see that everyone but Angel, Doyle and Ghost, and they were all staring right at her.  
  
"I was biting people? I don't…" But things started to come to her, things that weren't just from these past few nights, but from the last two hundred years of her existence.  
  
"Oh God…"  
  
"Ya, I'm not sure he's going to want to help you." Xander sneered from the corner.  
  
"Xander…" Willow stepped in.  
  
"Hold it!" Buffy demanded. "Let's not start a squabble. Bridge has some explaining to do."  
  
"Yes, she certainly does." Giles added.  
  
"I know I do…" Bridge said in a whimper.  
  
"So explain." Oz said soothingly. He sensed they had very similar life stories.  
  
Bridge nodded trying to wipe a tear from her eye and began. "I was attacked by…a vampire, about two hundred years ago, and ended up like this, that much you know. But what I didn't explain was that a friend of my family's found me at the brink of death. He turned out to be a sorcerer. He used some kind of spell to turn me into…this. I remember now, it has something to do with a magickal touch…but apparently there are…side effects to it-----"  
  
"Ya, I'll say." Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Wait. What do you mean side effects?" Willow asked, "You mean you didn't want to kill those people?"  
  
"Of course not!" Bridge shouted. Her face changed for a split second before relaxing. "No…it…it has to be something to do with the full moon."  
  
"Been there." Oz commented.  
  
"Wait…no…not every full moon, just some of them…it would have been easier for me to remember the attacks if they happened that often…"  
  
"Once in a blue moon." Giles mumbled from his chair.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked frowning and turning to him.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! It's terms to a spell I once discovered in my studies as Watcher. Those who the spell is cast on will have the advantages of the race or races within their blood, but must also offer sacrifices, when there is a second full moon in a single month----that would be the 'Once in a Blue Moon' bit----to Losatal, the demon that wrote the spell. If the subject refuses, then Losatal has his ways…mind control is most likely one of them."  
  
"So Bridge has been used by Losatal to satisfy himself without her knowing?" Buffy summed up for the studio audience.  
  
"Uh…yes."  
  
"Oh God…" Bridge shuddered. "All those people…I can remember every single face…"  
  
*Remembering every single person she killed.* Xander thought. *Sounds familiar.*  
  
"Giles…" Bridge went on, "the spell…it's called The Touch of Losatal, right?"  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
"Gregory…the family friend…I remember, he told me about some if it and began teaching me magick…but then he was killed by a-a-another vampire…and he never told me…" she choked back a scream, but tears started to flow down her face. "Giles…what happens if I stay chained up and I don't satisfy Losatal's hunger?"  
  
Giles was very hesitant to answer.  
  
"Giles?" Willow prodded.  
  
"If she doesn't satisfy Losatal tonight, the last night of the full moon, Losatal will take her life at sunrise."  
  
Xander, who had regretted his harsh words the moment he had said them before, now went to Bridge. But she jerked away from his embrace.  
  
"STAY AWAY!" she screamed between sobs. "I don't want to hurt anyone." She broke down completely, "I don't wanna hurt anybody. I don't wanna hurt anybody. I don't wanna hurt anybody…"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xander stood near Bridge and listened to the others talk.  
  
"Isn't there something we can do to help her Giles? Can't we use some kind of spell to free her from her debt to Losatal?" Willow didn't want to lose anyone else she cared about.  
  
"There may be one that could work." Giles replied in thought.  
  
"Like what?" Buffy asked. "Speak up Giles, we may not have much time."  
  
"Simply removing the Touch would take back the life given to her. Meaning she would die. But I believe there is a spell in which another person or persons can take her burden for their own."  
  
"You mean we'd have to sacrifice to Losatal?" Willow asked.  
  
"But that just leaves us back at square one." Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Oh!" Willow jumped with an idea, "What if we gave the burden to a vampire and then just, poof!"  
  
"I'm afraid those who carry the burden are invulnerable. And those taking the burden through this spell, must also care for her for it to work." Giles explained solemnly. "However, modifications could be made to the spell, so that the result of taking the burden would not end with us having to kill people to feed Losatal."  
  
"So what would the result be?" Oz asked, holding Willow's hand tightly in comfort.  
  
"I believe if we were to send our love and caring for Bridgette through her to Losatal, that its manifestation would…" Giles realized his technical explanation would never be understood by this group of youth, so he went in another direction before it was too late. "Feeding Losatal our feelings for Bridgette would fair similar to giving one who was allergic to nuts a peanut butter sandwich, therefore should, in theory…put him off it."  
  
"So he'd release Bridge…willingly…and that won't get her killed?" Willow asked.  
  
"Precisely." Giles smiled at himself for dodging that bullet.  
  
Just then Doyle rushed in, out of breath. It took him a moment to notice the chained and whimpering Bridge.  
  
"What's going on here?" he rasped between breaths, "We leave you lot alone overnight and ya lock up Angel's…new employee?"  
  
"She has issues." Oz told him sadly.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Giles could you and Xander please stay here with her and explain things to the Irishman? As bad as the timing is, we three students have to make an appearance in Walsh's class." Buffy pleaded.  
  
"If she misses another class this week, she's done for." Willow added.  
  
"It'll only be an hour and we'll stop at the Magick Shop right after."  
  
"Whoa, hold on there, Blondie." Doyle interrupted. "I've gotta tell ya somthin' before ya take off."  
  
"Didn't things go well with the shrine?" Giles asked.  
  
"No, that went down fine. No, the problem is somewhere else."  
  
"And that would be?" Buffy prodded, annoyed.  
  
"The vampire department." Doyle replied quickly. "They're coming out of the waterworks----well, they will be when the sun goes down----"  
  
"Doyle! Get to the point. Where's Angel?"  
  
"He's underground fightin' em' as we speak."  
  
"Which explains why you're HERE." Xander snapped.  
  
"Hey, he asked me to warn you guys. He thinks they're being attracted to something. I think it must be on this side of town, cuz it wasn't till I got to the end of the sewers that they stopped chasing me."  
  
"They're looking for me." Bridge's voice came from her corner. "They want to serve Losatal, to benefit from his evil."  
  
"Losatal?" Doyle inquired.  
  
"Giles, fill him in, please." Buffy said getting up.  
  
"We have to book." Oz and Willow slowly followed her lead. "I'll go hunting after class."  
  
"Giles do you have a list of items needed for your spell?" Willow asked. "I can go to the shop."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know everything by heart, and altering the spells requires the books----"  
  
"I could get them from your place right now." Oz offered.  
  
Willow silently protested but Oz insisted. "I'll be right behind you ladies."  
  
"Hurry." Came Xander's voice. He had been able to calm Bridge enough to hold her.  
  
"We're gone." Buffy said. And they were.  
  
Giles watched Bridge with concern for a moment before Doyle broke his train of thought.  
  
"So would ya mind telling me what's going on with my new friend there?" 


	8. Chapter Eight

This takes place at the beginning of the first season of Angel, which is the fourth season of Buffy, and is between the second and third episodes of each show.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oz never showed up for Psych class, but Willow wasn't completely surprised. He did however, find her eventually and drove her to the Magick Shop for the things Giles needed and might need for the spell. It was late afternoon when they got back to the mansion. Buffy and Doyle weren't there, and Willow asked Giles why that was.  
  
"Doyle has his…ah…sources for a few extra essentials needed and Buffy has gone on patrol early."  
  
"Because of all the vampires?"  
  
Giles nodded. "Actually there is one thing I forgot to mention when Oz went for my books. There is a dagger in my weapons chest that we'll have to use."  
  
"We can go back." Oz said in his insistent tone of voice, which sounded just like his normal tone of voice.  
  
"I'm afraid I need Willow's help right away and you wouldn't make it to my apartment and back and then over to the crypt again before----"  
  
"I'll take Oz." Came Xander's voice. He was still holding Bridge, who was asleep, despite her chained discomfort. "And that dagger thing too. Just tell me what it looks like." He carefully pulled Bridge off him laying her still form onto a cushion and covering her with a blanket he found. Then he slowly stood never taking his eyes off her, and silently stepped to the others grabbing his coat.  
  
"It has a gold hilt and is encrusted with one large blue gem." Giles told him.  
  
"Okay Wolf-boy lets go." Xander walked outside with one last glance towards Bridge.  
  
"Wolf-man." Oz corrected, quickly kissing Willow.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sunset came quickly and so did Bridge's pain. She shot awake, as the agony raced up from her legs. Only the chains kept her on her knees. As the pain reached her chest and throat she let out a terrifying scream.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Vamps bombarded Buffy when the sun set and staying in the sewers became too dangerous for her.  
  
"Just as well," she mumbled to herself, "I can bring the lovely sewer smell with me wherever I go now."  
  
This moon and the night itself gave vampires a new strength. Getting cornered wasn't going to do Buffy much good, so she went topside. Things weren't much better, but at least she would be able to retreat if things got completely overwhelming. Eight vampires later, she realized she needed to get back to the mansion. So she began to work her way back in that direction. Vampire by vampire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a pair of very brave vampires slowed them down, Giles and Willow finally finished making one makeshift spell out of two. There was just one component of one of the spells that worried Giles. Something that if truly essential, was impossible to get. Bridge would be doomed. But he said nothing to Willow. Praying for the best. At the moment Bridge was moaning in great pain and jerking at her chains. If she were to get free in the state she was in…but things were not that dire yet. Not just yet.  
  
What Giles didn't know was although the chains were secure to the wall, the cuffs could snap at any moment, and the hunger inside Bridge knew this.  
  
~The young Wiccan would be a tasty change.~  
  
"W…Willow!" Bridge panted.  
  
"What's wrong Bridge? Are you alright?"  
  
"I…I'm in pain…it's the moon…as long as it's in the night sky…I…hurt…"  
  
"Okay, Bridge don't worry. This spell will make the pain stop for good. Just a little longer----"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Willow jumped.  
  
"No Willow, please, help me now…you…could help me now…" She started to laugh insanely. "You…you know I'll owe you so big for this one…" She bowed her head laughing and then sobbing. Willow walked over to Bridge and faced her.  
  
"What are you saying? You don't owe me anything."  
  
Bridge slowly looked up at her, now a completely different person; "Really?" she questioned.  
  
"Really."  
  
Bridge sprang at Willow, the cuffs breaking free, and the two landed in a heap with Bridge on top. She started wailing on poor Willow.  
  
"Willow!" came Giles' shout.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Xander was coming down the stairs to the garden, with the dagger in the pocket of his coat, when he heard Giles' cry. He raced in to find Bridge attacking Willow and Giles moving to ram Bridge off. Bridge threw Giles away and lost interest in the now half-conscious Willow. She faced Xander and growled a vampire visage flashed over her face for a moment. Then she charged Xander.  
  
"Bridgette stop!"  
  
Xander covered his face expecting the worst, but instead got nothing. Bridge was frozen on the spot.  
  
"X…Xander?"  
  
"Bridge…are you okay?"  
  
"Xander…what's going on?"  
  
"It's okay Bridge…it's just a bad dream." Xander inched towards Bridge, ready to defend himself if necessary.  
  
"Where…where are we?"  
  
"We're at the diner…you remember the diner?"  
  
"Ya…" Bridge said closing her eyes "It was fun…"  
  
"It was, wasn't it." Xander took Bridge's hand.  
  
"But…" she began.  
  
"But what?"  
  
Bridge opened her eyes looking into his, blankly. "But we're not there now." She said flatly.  
  
She violently took her hand from his and used it to pull him towards her. She kissed him, hard, and with malice on the lips. Xander's defenses fell. The next thing he knew, he was being flung into the garden's fountain.  
  
And Bridge was gone. 


	9. Chapter Nine

This takes place at the beginning of the first season of Angel, which is the fourth season of Buffy, and is between the second and third episodes of each show.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy had lost count of how many vampires she killed on her way back to the mansion. Then as things were getting hairy on the final stretch, the vamps suddenly stopped coming. Buffy found it odd, but wasn't going to curse a good thing. The rest of the way back felt like only seconds. But as she entered from the front, the first thing she saw was an empty space where Bridge should have been. Then she heard a moan and saw Giles trying to get to an unconscious Willow. Willow wasn't looking so good. She was bruised all over and she probably had a broken nose. Buffy rushed to her. She was breathing, which let Buffy breath too.  
  
"B…Buffy?" Giles croaked.  
  
She went to his aide. "Giles." She murmured. "What happened? Where's Bridge?"  
  
"Losatal has control over her. She escaped…Buffy what happened to us is not her fault."  
  
"It doesn't matter if it's not her fault. She's a danger to people."  
  
"Buffy…no…"  
  
"Giles, Willow is in bad shape, and it's because of her----"  
  
"Buffy…listen to Giles." Came Xander's pained voice.  
  
Buffy spun to see him stagger in from the garden. He looked like he had a broken rib or two.  
  
"I can't believe you Xander! She nearly breaks you in half and you defend her?"  
  
"Why not?" Xander snapped. "You defended Angel! The only difference is that Bridge has a demon inside her that we CAN remove, and you'd rather see her die?"  
  
"Of course not. But----"  
  
"But nothing Buffy! The spell is ready. All we have to do is perform it."  
  
"Without Willow? Because thanks to Bridge, she's out of commission."  
  
"Buffy, I'm fine." Came the small familiar voice.  
  
Buffy turned back to see a fully alert Willow. Giles had inched up beside her and they were helping each other up.  
  
"Will!" Buffy raced up to her and gently hugged her.  
  
"Gee, this really isn't my week is it?" Willow joked.  
  
Buffy pulled away, back to being serious. "This shouldn't have happened to you."  
  
"Buffy…it's okay…well, alright it isn't okay, but we have to help Bridge. This can't happen to anyone else. Buffy we could have been sacrifices to Losatal, but I think Bridge had some control in there. At least enough to keep us alive."  
  
"Will is right. Bridge had complete control there for a minute." Xander added with a hidden story that Buffy could recognize, "But this Losatal guy's power is strong…"  
  
"I have to go after her." Buffy insisted, "I have to keep her from hurting anyone else."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
Everyone turned to see Angel standing there. "I have to go."  
  
Buffy protested. "But Angel----"  
  
"Buffy your first instinct would be to kill her," Angel interrupted, "And that's the last thing we want. I can keep her busy long enough for you to do the spell."  
  
"I'm afraid there is a problem there." Giles had grabbed a book and did not have a positive face. "The spell requires a very impossible ingredient. I was hoping this wouldn't arise, but it is…unavoidable."  
  
"What's the ingredient Giles?" Xander said, his voice wavering. He had had enough surprises for one day.  
  
"We need the blood of a family member, who is someone that loves her unconditionally."  
  
Everyone's hearts sank. Or…almost everyone's.  
  
"That's not impossible." Angel said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Willow asked, "Bridge's relatives have been dead for two-hundred years."  
  
"You're looking at living family member right now." Angel told then softly. "Sort of alive anyway."  
  
"Huh? You mean…no." Buffy processed what this meant.  
  
Giles was astonished, "YOU and Bridgette are related?"  
  
"She's…she's my sister."  
  
Giles sat down.  
  
"Wow…" was all a smiling Willow could manage.  
  
"That's…great…" Xander said, his mind wandering.  
  
"So…you were the vampire that nearly killed her and my guess is you got to that Gregory guy too, didn't you?"  
  
Angel just stared back at Buffy, and she knew the answer was yes.  
  
"Great, so now homicide runs in your family." Buffy bit-off.  
  
"That's not fair Buffy." Willow murmured.  
  
"This is exactly why she didn't want to tell you about the last three years." Angel continued, "She knew you'd judge her."  
  
"What about the last three years, Angel?" Buffy prodded.  
  
Angel stalled for a moment, and everyone had his full attention. He had to tell them. Angel sighed, giving in.  
  
"She has been watching me since she changed, following me around, she wanted to understand me, so she also had to follow those I interacted with, to get a better idea, so-----"  
  
"So when you came here, and met us, Bridge was also here and spied on us." Buffy finished.  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"So when she met us that first night, she already knew all about us? Our names, where we lived?" Willow got that nervous look.  
  
"So she already knew I was a dork and all my efforts to impress her were a waste?" Xander sank.  
  
"But that means she must have already liked you." Buffy added to cheer him up, despite how she was feeling herself.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Behold my bewitched heart." Xander grinned idiotically.  
  
"Oh! Giles! The spell!" Willow jumped around picking up things.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! Yes. Oh…no. Where's Doyle?"  
  
"Right here man." Doyle's voice came from behind Angel. He was carrying a load of items. All that seemed to carry a strong odor.  
  
"We have to load them up into Oz's van. We need to include Oz and the easiest way is to take all of this to him. Xander? Do you have the dagger?"  
  
Xander, still reeling from the news of Bridge's affection for him, mindlessly stood, pulled out the dagger from his jacket, and handed it to Giles. Giles took the dagger in one hand and dug through the box Doyle brought with the other. He eventually pulled out some kind of ceramic container.  
  
"The Ernik urn." Giles declared, approaching Angel. "You need to cut open your arm with the dagger and let the blood drip into the urn. It is essential that you are the first to do so."  
  
"First?!!" Willow whimpered.  
  
But Angel did it without hesitation and as he did Giles quickly said a few words of the spell.  
  
"Esa nicta Ernik bab finakat."  
  
Doyle passed Angel bandages to cover the wound, before Angel turned to leave.  
  
"Angel you know you're not the only one looking for Bridge right?" Xander asked acidly, referring to the vampires, "You will protect her?"  
  
"With my life."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wolfy Oz wasn't too pleased to have company in the crypt, but having to tranquilize him for his blood solved that problem for them all.  
  
After Oz's turn, Xander, Doyle, Giles, and Willow each added their blood to the urn. Then the urn was placed in the center of a circle of flaming candles.  
  
"Ernik fea usa." Giles said as he and the four others formed a pentagram around the candles and getting down on their knees. Each of the five held an important part of the spell. Giles held a Raven's feather. Willow held a strand of Oz's wolf hair as well as one of her own. Xander held a small piece of rose quartz. Doyle held a pouch of ground tiger's eye. Buffy, the only one not to have added her blood, held the dagger ready to open her palm.  
  
"Each of you represent a vital part of the spell." Giles explained. "Willow, you represent honesty, Doyle: Courage, Xander you represent love, I represent protection, and Buffy you represent trust, which is the most important and powerful of them all."  
  
"What? Me? Trust?"  
  
"Buffy you mustn't shut down on this."  
  
"I'M NOT! I…it's just…"  
  
"Buffy!" Xander pleaded, "…please…"  
  
Buffy hesitated, but then she said, "So let's finish this. Bridge doesn't have much longer."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bridge was enraged for the first time in her immortal existence. Vampires were after her and keeping her from feeding her master. They just kept coming no matter how many she dusted. Although the rage grew stronger the longer she fought; her body was starting to shut down.  
  
Then, thankfully, Bridge noticed a huge drop in the numbers against her. It was Angel in full vamp face. He was picking them off two at a time, making his way towards her. Soon there was only a handful of vamps, and they decided to retreat into the shadows…for now. Angel faced Bridge, his face back to normal, except for the worry. Bridge grinned evilly at him for a moment…before ramming into him!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Giles raised his arms, a candle in one hand and the Raven's feather in the other.  
  
"Here me Losatal, I offer my protection to this, your victimized vessel."  
  
He lit the feather on fire and dropped it into the urn.  
  
"I shall guard her soul with my life."  
  
Willow sat up straight and dropped the hairs into the urn. "Hear me Losatal. I offer my honesty to this, your victimized vessel. I believe he who grew this hair cares about this vessel and I stand by my beliefs, using this symbol, a piece of myself, as proof of this belief."  
  
The urn puffed out a cloud of blue smoke before Xander began.  
  
"Hear me Losatal. I offer my love to this, your victimized vessel." He rose the quartz. "I will never give up on her, and I will never EVER question the way I feel." Xander dropped the quartz into the urn and it erupted with energy.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bridge wailed on Angel, until he realized he wasn't facing his sister at the moment. He blocked a vicious swing and secured a hold on her so he could launch her off of him. But, not surprisingly, she shot back to her feet and took off running.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Angel mumbled and chased after her. But before he got to her, she came to a halt and doubled over.  
  
"The spell…" Angel echoed.  
  
He closed the distance between them so she would be able to see him if necessary. But Bridge fought through the pain she was in. She gave Angel a very hard spin kick, and started to stagger away in a different direction.  
  
"Bridge!" Angel coughed, "Wait!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Doyle poured some of the powder into his hand.  
  
"Hear me Losatal. I offer all my courage to your victimized vessel. I will encourage her in her ventures and pursue my own." He dumped the powder into the urn and this time there was a puff of green smoke.  
  
Everyone looked to Buffy.  
  
Buffy took a long breath before she began.  
  
"Hear me Losatal. I…I offer…I offer…my…"  
  
"Buffy!" Xander hissed. "Come on. Don't tell us you forgot the spell? You've got the trust part remember?"  
  
"I…" Buffy began.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow started to panic.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
When Doyle got to his part, Bridge returned to a frightened state. She heard Angel call to her and slowly she turned around to see him staggering to his feet.  
  
"Angel…I can't stop this…it hurts so much…"  
  
"It's okay Bridge. We're helping you right now. Remember?"  
  
"Something about a spell?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
This became the moment when Buffy hesitated.  
  
"You mean like the one that made me a monster in the first place?" Bridge questioned with anger.  
  
"No. This spell is nothing like that."  
  
"ALL SPELLS ARE THE SAME." Bridge screamed, "Just like all vampires are the same. You, dear brother, are just like all those slimy little scavengers hiding in the trees. It's your fault that I have to live like this. You had to have you revenge on our father, and just HAD to be rid of the entire town as well! But at least the others got to rest in peace. I was brought back to live forever. Forced to kill for a gift I never asked for. And now that I have the chance to end it, YOU are trying to stop me!" Bridge charged Angel screaming, but Angel did nothing to avoid her. He simply blocked her furious attacks as best he could, and felt the sorrow in his soul grow as she started to scream, "It's all your fault!" over and over again.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"For God's sake Buffy, finish the spell!" Giles ranted. "Bridgette shall be lost if you do not!'  
  
Buffy did not trust Bridge. She just couldn't. She had this enormous connection to Angel and she kept it to herself. She had been watching them throughout high school and kept it to herself. Buffy started to tear up as the others nearly yelled at her to continue. But trust wasn't within her. Then a shadow from the crypt entrance caught her attention. It was Ghost, and he was looking right at her, probably right into her soul. His presence triggered a not so distant memory.  
  
"How can you trust him?" Buffy asked Bridge of Ghost, "He may be a cat, but he's also a vampire."  
  
"It's not the vampire I trust," Bridge explained, "What I trust is the bond we share; two freaks of nature, that no one has ever seen the likes of before!"  
  
Buffy blinked. Bridge had so much trust in everyone in this circle, and so many others. Why couldn't Buffy trust her?  
  
"Hear me Losatal!" Buffy boomed, "I offer my trust, to this your victimized vessel. I believe she will help the innocent and will have my back in times of need."  
  
Buffy cut into her palm with the knife and let a large drop of blood drip into the urn.  
  
The urn burned a hot white that made everyone cover their eyes and then it went dark. The rose quartz rose from the urn as the other ingredients formed around it into a ball of light. The five watched in awe as the light shrunk and then, disappeared all together.  
  
After what seemed like ages of silence, Willow spoke and the others jumped at the sound.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Bridge backed off of Angel for a moment, and she stared at him.  
  
"Pathetic." She sneered. "The Scourge of Europe has fallen to this. You know, I think I would have enjoyed killing you more if you were still the top predator." Bridge turned to the trees as Angel tried to get back up again. As she broke a branch off a tree she heard him cough up blood.  
  
"You're the one who's pathetic." He said to her.  
  
Bridge spun around, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You've been hiding from me for two hundred and fifty years. Not to mention the fact that you only kill for three days at a time, and with years between that!"  
  
Bridge stepped towards him, holding her improvised stake menacingly. Angel faltered ever so slightly.  
  
"I think I'm going to enjoy staking you after all."  
  
"You can't do it." Angel challenged.  
  
"Oh really?" Bridge stepped up to him, pressing the stake up to his heart. "If I push any harder you'll be dead, brother. So why do you think I won't?"  
  
"Simple. I know the spell is complete."  
  
"Then how come I still want to kill you?"  
  
The ball of light, which had been hovering behind Bridge for a few seconds, now took the opportunity to enter Bridge, and she was thrown backwards into a tree.  
  
"We're siblings. Those feelings are expected." Angel finished, slowly relaxing.  
  
As he walked over to his sister he heard the vampires among the trees hiss.  
  
"She can't help you anymore." He shouted to them, "But I can help you die if you stick around."  
  
Angel and Bridge were soon alone and he proceeded to carry his unconscious sister to the mansion. 


	10. Epilogue

This takes place at the beginning of the first season of Angel, which is the fourth season of Buffy, and is between the second and third episodes of each show.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Bridge did not wake until sunset later that day. She had a lot of apologizing to do, as well as so much more, but thankfully she had great energy to spend to do it.  
  
Luck was on Bridge's side! The Dingoes had a gig at the Bronze, so she treated the gang to an enjoyable night. Although Giles declined.  
  
As the others were dancing to the band's last set; Bridge made her way to the bar where Angel and Doyle sat.  
  
"You want to head back now don't you?" Bridge accused sadly.  
  
Angel simply said, "I think Doyle here is having too much fun----"  
  
"You know what you don't see enough of?" Doyle interrupted proving Angel's point.  
  
"No, but I do know what you HAVE seen enough of." Bridge quipped.  
  
"We'll wait for you by the car." Angel said, dragging Doyle away for the bar.  
  
"Bring back tie-die!" Doyle shouted out. But no one paid any attention as they clapped for the Dingoes.  
  
As Angel left, Anya stepped into the Bronze.  
  
"Hey, Anya!" Bridge shouted. They met at the table where everyone else was gathering.  
  
"Oh so you did come." Anya stated sourly, "I heard you turned as evil as Angelus."  
  
"Well you can't believe everything you hear." Bridge replied with a smirk.  
  
"Anya where the hell were you?" Xander demanded. "We could have used your help saving Willow."  
  
"You seemed to do well enough without her." Willow pointed out, "I mean here I am."  
  
"Yeah, I'd definitely say you're here." Oz said, kissing Willow on the forehead.  
  
"I told you were I was going, Xander. Guy Mortus. The seer. He could've told me exactly where Willow was if I offered him a goat's head. But…I couldn't find him."  
  
"What do you mean you couldn't find him?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well it turns out he's out of his mind…literally. He leaves his body to travel other plains of existence. Eventually I just got sick of waiting for him to come back."  
  
"I think I should leave you all to talk." Bridge interrupted. "LA awaits our return!"  
  
"You're leaving?" Buffy asked, disappointed.  
  
"We really shouldn't have left Cordy alone at the office this long. She's probably charging our clients into debt or killing them with all her fashion tips." Bridge replied with a small laugh.  
  
"You're working with Cordelia?" Xander asked.  
  
"Ah, I really should go----"  
  
"Wait!" Willow ran up to Bridge and hugged her tight.  
  
"I owe you two now." Bridge drawled.  
  
Willow looked at her, "Nah…just one!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Willow I am so sorry----"  
  
"Bridge don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault…just remember to email me tomorrow, and buy me all the latest upgrades by next week, okay?" Willow grinned devilishly.  
  
"It's a deal!"  
  
Willow stepped back and Bridge and Oz exchanged nods.  
  
"It's been unusual." He added.  
  
"Not surprisingly." Bridge replied. Oz and Willow then went to pack up band equipment.  
  
"If you ever need a hand you can give us a call." Buffy spoke up.  
  
Bridge nodded. "I know. It's the same if you need us."  
  
Buffy turned to walk away.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
She turned back.  
  
"Thank you, for trusting me."  
  
Buffy nodded and walked on, dragging Anya with her.  
  
"Hey!" The ex-demon protested.  
  
Bridge thought Xander was looking as good as ever.  
  
"So you've got a place in LA huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yup. I figure it's my destiny to help my brother."  
  
"Your brother." Xander echoed.  
  
"Xander I…if we…you…"  
  
"I feel the same." He replied, cupping her chin with his hand. "I know I always will."  
  
Bridge shed a tear and kissed him lightly on the lips before racing to the exit, without another word.  
  
Doyle was in the back seat, asking for trouble from a growling Ghost. Angel was leaned against the hood.  
  
"Ready to go home?" he asked.  
  
"Was it hard to leave the first time?" she asked him.  
  
"It's hard every time." Angel replied.  
  
They hugged briefly before getting into the car and pulling away. 


	11. Author's final notes, PLEASE READ

I realize that many of the fights were probably half-assed compared to many, and the vampire villain wasn't very much a villain at all, but realize that the villain wasn't what was important to the story. He was just an excuse to get Angel and company back to Sunnydale (not to mention, the original ideas that entered my head, had this story set in the middle of season three! After a few drafts I realized that it just wouldn't work there).  
  
  
  
There are a few other stories that I am going to add eventually, the first being a prequel.  
  
"A Prequel?" you ask. "Why not just post them in chronological order?"  
  
My reply would be, Why didn't George Lucus film his six episodes in order?  
  
Well you can read them that way if you wish, but understand that they were not written in that order. UNTIL SUNRISE was written long before RAGE. In fact, RAGE may help you understand why I changed the time frame in which UNTIL SUNRISE took place, because RAGE occurs just after graduation.  
  
I promise to get RAGE up as soon as I am able, so until then enjoy UNTIL SUNRISE! ( 


End file.
